Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.-T.W.O.
''Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.-T.W.O. (Villains In Detention Escape Outpost Growing Almalgamation Mega Enormously-They Weren't Obliging) is to be an upcoming video game sequel for Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., for Nintendo Wii-U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3 and Xbox 360. '' Stage Levels Level 1-Operation: T.U.T.O.R.I.A.L.: Practice mode Level 2-Operation: D.O.N.U.T.T.Y.-T.W.O: Fight against Gramma Stuffum in the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe again. Level 3-Operation: B.O.O.G.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.-T.W.O.: Fight against the Common Cold in the Kids Next Door treehouse again. Level 4-Operation: S.P.A.N.K.-H.A.P.P.Y-T.W.O..: Help Numbuh 4 save his team mates again. Level 5-Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.A.M.A.-T.W.O.: Catch all of those hamsters again. Level 6-Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.R.R.I.F.F.I.C.-T.W.O.: Fight against Count Spankulot outside again. Level 7-Operation: T.A.R.P.O.O.N.-T.W.O.: Fight against Sticky Beard and the Candy Pirates again. Level 8-Operation: B.R.U.S.H.-O.F.F.-T.W.O.: Fight against Knightbrace again. Level 9-Operation: D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.-C.A.R.D.S.: Fight against Principal Smelling and Principal Sauerbraten. Level 10-Operation: F.L.U.S.H.-A.W.A.Y.: Fight agains the Toilenator in the Kids Next Door treehouse again. Level 11-Operation: M.O.O.N.-T.R.A.V.E.L.: Fight against Father, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL again. Level 12-Operation: F.I.N.A.L.E.: Take the super villains to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base prison. Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the DCFDTL (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Genki (Numbuh 3 and Mushi's mother and Kani's wife) and the DCFDTL (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Tommy, Joey, the Toilenator and the DCFDTL (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL (voices) *Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) *Rachel MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) *Tom Kenny as Mr. Wink, the Common Cold, Chester and Knightbrace (voices) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) *Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Mushi and other characters (voices) *Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Beetles, Principal Sauerbraten and Mr. Fibb (voices) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) *Keone Young as Kani (Numbuh 3 and Mushi's father and Genki's husband) (voice) *Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) *Janice Kawaye as Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 (voices) *Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) *Jason Harris as Numbuh 274 (voice) *Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) *Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Mark Hamil as Stickybeard (voice) *Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) *Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) *Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) *Billy West as Numbuh 13 (voice) *Charlie Schattler as Numbum 20,000 (voice) *Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) *Ogie Banks as Numbuh 453,454 (voice) *Jason Marsden as Numbuh 80 (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Numbuh 864,865 (voice) *Jess Harnell as Chef Pierre (voice) *Chris Edgerly as Numbuh 727,728 (voice) *Phil LaMar as Numbuh 328,329 (voice) New Voice Cast Member Additions * Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) * Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Lane Toran as Numbuh 385,695 (voice) * Francesca Smith as Numbuh 758,759 (voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 463,464 (voice) Controller Configuration (Nintendo 3DS version) * A Button: Jump over to other sides. * B Button: Shoot at your enemies * X Button: The help screen * Y Button: A certain character's dialogue * Start Button: Start or pause the game you're playing Transcript Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.-T.W.O. transcriptCategory:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo Wii-U games Category:New PS3 games Category:New Xbox 360 games Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Cartoon Network games